Veronica and Lamb A Series of Drabbles
by snoozin81
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles freaturing Veronica and Lamb.
1. Drab Brown

He hadn't thought it possible but she looks better in his uniform than he does even with the pants rolled several times and the shirt tails tied in a knot at her waist. The adjustments, however, do little to keep her from drowning in the drab browns of the Balboa County Sheriff's Department but he doesn't really care because he's never been so turned on in his life.

"Howdy Sheriff," he drawls stepping closer. With steady hands he reaches out and unbuttons the shirt pushing the material to the side to reveal her small, porcelain breasts. "Am I under arrest?"


	2. False Identity

He catches the last name and knows nothing good can come of it. He doesn't know why Veronica Mars has Lilly Kane's driver license and in all honesty he's not sure he wants to know but he follows her out of the Sheriff's office anyway.

"A word," he asks catching her before she has a chance to get out of the federal building?

"Hmmm," she replies looking up towards the sky in contemplation. "Incompetent comes to mind."

"Funny but I was thinking more along the lines of illegal or possession. What exactly are you doing with Lilly Kane's driver's license?"


	3. Obliging Fantasies

He remembers vividly the way she looked in her Neptune High spirit squad uniform on nights when she'd bring Keith dinner. Later at home, when he was alone he'd fantasize that she had come to see him not her father. In his dreams she'd slide up onto a nearby desk splaying her thighs invitingly and offer him a come hither motion with her index finger. He'd oblige despite her age and the possible repercussions. If Keith found out he wouldn't just loose his job he'd be dead but the feel of her thighs against his made the gamble worth it.


	4. Payback's a Bitch Named Veronica

They say payback's a bitch but in his case it's a petite, blonde named Veronica Mars. She shows up at his place with a smug smile and produces a pair of stainless steel handcuffs that he can only hope belongs to his predecessor.

"It's my turn to play bad cop." She states stepping around him and into his apartment.

He chuckles, closing the door and turning around to face her. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Mars."

"Careful what you say, Deputy, it could be used against you in a court of law."

"I don't see how. You are of age."


	5. Tampering With Evidence

He catches her in the evidence cabinet rummaging through a box marked _Lilly Kane_. She doesn't hear him enter so he clears his throat to make his presence known. She turns quickly, a white lie perched on the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, it's you," she says instead as she puts the lid back on the evidence box and slides it back into it's place on the shelf.

He holds up his handcuffs, letting them dangle from his finger as a smug smile twists his lips. "Tampering with evidence is a federal offense Veronica. I believe you know the drill."


	6. The Seventh Veil Job

Her body slides against his, the naughty school girl costume she's wearing doing little to contain her body heat. She straddles his lap, running her fingers through his hair and pulling just enough to tilt his head.

"Do you see him yet?" She breathes against his ear.

He swallows roughly against the arousal growing in the seat of his pants and shakes his head no. The truth is he can't see anything past the curve of her breasts and the halo of blonde that's teased beyond repair. Perhaps teaming up with her on this case hadn't been the greatest idea.


	7. Under Arrest

"Forget your keys again?" Veronica asks as she pulls open the front door. She expects to see her father but instead she finds herself face to face with the Sheriff. "What can I do for you, Deputy?"

"You can start by turning around and putting your hands behind your back."

His smirk is irritating and he has a pair of handcuffs dangling from his finger.

"Kinky but incase you forget I'm underage." She replies.

"I prefer my women a little less mouth. This is purely business, Veronica. You're under arrest for tampering with evidence in the Sack 'n Pack case."


End file.
